darksporegamefandomcom-20200214-history
Removed Elements
'Beta Elements (or Removed Elements) '''are features that were taken out of the final version of Darkspore. This page contains a list of all the known elements that were scrapped from the final game. Early Hero Designs This is a list of pictures showing the early designs of certain heroes. BetaMagnos.png|Early version of Magnos. BetaArakna.png|Early version of Arakna. BetaArborus.png|Early version of Arborus. BetaGoliath.png|Early version of Goliath. BetaJinx.png|Early version of Jinx. BetaLumin.png|Early version of Lumin. BetaMeditron.png|Early version of Meditron. BetaOrion.png|Early version of Orion. BetaSage(maybe).png|A drawing of the"Life Rogue". Most likely the earliest concepts of Viper. ScrappedQuantumhero.png|Early concept art of a Quantum Ravager, either Vex or Maldri. BetaSeraphXS.png|Early version of Seraph-XS. BetaSeraphXSwithClaws.png|An Early Concept of Seraph-XS. She appears to have claws, and would have used them as a close-combat weapon like most other Ravagers. BetaSRS42.png|Early version of SRS-42. BetaTitan.png|An early version of Titan. BetaVex.png|Early verson of Vex. BetaViper.png|An early version of Viper with different weapons and head. BetaWraith.png|Early version of Wraith. BetaZrin.png|Early concept of Zrin. ScrappedBioHero.png|An early version of Tork, without his gas mask and his weapons. -F8245E21.png|An early version of Zrin. ScrappedNecroHero.png|A scrapped Necro Ravager, possibly an early version of Skar. ScrappedNecroPet.png|The concept art of a "Hypercritical Rogue". Very likely the earliest concepts of Skar. -D0F667E2.png|A scrapped Necro Sentinel. Enemy Designs This is a list of pictures showing concepts of enemies as well as other unidentified creatures. Blazer (2).png|The Invasion Variant of Blazers. Blazer (3).png|The Apocalypse Variant of Blazers. Volt (2).png|The Invasion/Apocalypse Variant of Volts. Volt (3).png|The Invasion/Apocalypse Variant of Volts. Cinder (2).png|The Invasion/Apocalypse Variant of Cinders. Cinder (3).png|The Invasion/Apocalypse Variant of Cinders. -7713284B.png|The 2nd phase of the Invasion Corruptor. -0CF7AF66.png|The 2nd phase of the Apocalypse Corruptor. -6E76B39A.png|An unknown creature shaped like a question mark. This creature actually appears rarely in-game, in place of a hero when another player's client has issues rendering the other player's character. -67334944.png|An unknown creature. It's shape is similar to that of a Sinkhole. It's possible, that it is a Special Elite version of that enemy. -458B0CB2.png|An unknown creature. Its design looks similar to an enemy created by ShadowRaptor101 called the "Polymorph". Spore Labs Spore Labs was the working title for Darkspore. Images were released on the Darkspore forums of Spore Labs. To see the what the Darkspore characters looked like during the time of "Spore Labs", click this link: http://illustrium.carbonmade.com/projects/3209640#1 Scaldron_1000wtd.jpg|Early concept of Scaldron from Spore Labs. TNX173_1000wtd.jpg|Spore Labs Concept of a planet from the TNX Nebula, simply called ''"173". It bears great resemblance to the recently added DB's Palace level. spectra_1000wtd.jpg|Early Concept of a planet called "Spectra". This could have been Nocturna in early development. Magmox5_1000wtd.jpg|Concept of a scrapped planet called "Magmox 5". Nexus_1000wtd.jpg|Early concept of Zelem's Nexus. cryos_800wtd.jpg|Early concept of Cryos. landscape_1.jpg|An unnamed environmental concept. It could possibly be a concept of Infinity. field-medic_500wtd.jpg|A scrapped character known as "Field Medic". Perhaps a very early beginning of Meditron. Poison_rogue_500wtd.jpg|A scrapped character known as "Poison Rogue". It's classification infers it's a very early beginning of Viper. Binary_Star_Shaman_482hgt.jpg|A scrapped character known as "Binary Star Shaman". The "Binary Star" title was later adopted by Magnos. Voodoo_hexer_482hgt.jpg|A scrapped character known as "Voodoo Hexer". A possible beginning of Jinx. ghost_brute_482hgt.jpg|A scrapped character known as "Ghost Brute". Possibly a early beginning of Wraith. fire_hunter_500wtd.jpg|A scrapped character known as "Fire Hunter". It's genesis, appearance, and the small missile launcher on it's left wrist imply that it is a very early and bipedal beginning of Krel, perhaps later evolving into Blitz as well. Missile_mage_800wtd.jpg|A scrapped character known as "Missile Mage". The title and class indicate a early beginning of SRS. Soul_shot Hunter_v2_800wtd.jpg|A scrapped character known as "Soul Shot Hunter". Possibly an early version of Arakna. Naturebind_hunter_500wtd.jpg|A completely scrapped character known as "Naturebind Hunter". No hero presently resembles this concept in any form. Support_healer_fx_800hgt.jpg|A scrapped character known as "Support Healer". Perhaps an early concept of Sage. Ice_mage_500wtd.jpg|A scrapped character known as "Ice Mage". This could've been an early concept of Sharps. Fire_Ice_tank_500wtd.jpg|A scrapped character known as "Fire/Ice Tank". This concept could've evoled into what is now Zrin. shadow_rogue_500wtd.jpg|A scrapped character known as "Shadow Rogue". This may have been an early concept of Skar. Trapper_500wtd.jpg|A scrapped character simply known as "Trapper". This may be an early concept of a Darkspore Operative. Tree_melee_500wtd.jpg|A scrapped character known as "Tree Melee". Possibly an early concept of a Environmental Object, or perhaps some sort of pet or ally. Gravity_Mage_500wtd.jpg|A scrapped character known as "Gravity Mage". It has a very odd body-shape that does not resemble any hero that presently exists, but its "name" suggests a VERY early concept for what would become andromeda, or a planned alternative. Category:Early Concepts